highschool dxd: The Human Factor
by ryner1212
Summary: humanity has always been the pray to the supernatural, but what if, humanity had long since known of the existence of the supernatural and took steps to protect themselves? it is time for the humans to be the predators for a change.


**1948, United States of America,**

**location:** **Classified,**

In a hidden underground bunker which served as the meeting place for the founding members of the UN, the leaders of the said countries were in a deep discussion about a topic which they simply could not expose to the regular populace,

"So, did the CIA find anything?" asked an aged man who was dressed in the traditional clothes of 'kurta' towards a balding man with glasses who nodded as he said,

"It was as we feared Nehru, we found that many of the unexplained mysteries in our countries history can be traced back to one supernatural creature or another" the man said towards the Prime Minister of India as another man with a balding head said with barely restrained fear and rage,

"Then we have to do something about this Harry, we cannot have our people be at the mercy of some creature that can use friking _magic _of all things!" immediately the man called Harry said with narrowed eyes,

"Shut it, Clement, you have no idea just what kind of hell the CIA went through just to get their hands on the limited amount of information that I got right here, I will not accept any kind of bad commentary towards my agency even if you are the prime minister of UK"

"Calm down all of you, we have bigger things to worry about than to fight among ourselves, and given that Hitler is already razing hell back in the soviet, we need to come to an agreement about the issue," said a man with blond hair, this was Ben Chifley, the prime minister of Australia,

"He is right, what we need now are troops and weapons to defend ourselves and our race from the new foe that had been hidden among us for countless millennia," said Chiang Kai-shek, the president of the Republic of China,

"I think I may have a temporary solution," Said Jawaharlal Nehru, the prime minister if India as his assistant spread out many filed to the assembled leaders of the countries,

"This is your plan?" asked Chiang Kai-shek, as the others also had a dubious look on their faces,

"I know it is a crude plan but this is the best I could come up with considering the severe constrains that every country in the world is going through thanks to the last war," Nehru said seriously as Ben replied,

"I agree with your view but even for me it is a bit much to send my soldiers to be trained under some 'gurus' from the Himalayas just because it is written in your scriptures that they are capable of supernatural feats"

"It is not some myth Ben when my people had gone to contact the sages that were in seclusion in the mountains, they were given specific orders to bring them out with any means necessary when you combine those orders with how stressed out our army is thanks to the repeated provocation from Pakistan, you can imagine the result, but here is the kicker, all of my colonels, generals and admirals were thrown out of the mountains as if they were weak little children instead of trained war veterans, that amounts to something," Nehru said as Harry S. Truman assumed a serious face and interrupted him,

"Let's do it, it is better than anything my guys were able to find, we need to find ways to protect ourselves from the supernatural, how ironic that what we always thought as simple religion and legends are now a real threat that we must now protect ourselves from," he said as Ben got up,

"All in favor of the decision?"

"Aye" "Aye" "Aye" "Aye" "Aye"

"Then it is decided, we will need a name for the organization we are about to launch," He said as Harry smirked and said,

"How about Spectr? The **secret plan of eradication and containment teams** **repository?** "he said as Ben gave him a blank look,

"Not everything has to be a cool acronym Harry, how about UNDF, **United Nations Defence Force**?"

"Now you are just being a hypocrite Ben but I agree with the name," Nehru said as Chiang Kai-shek nodded, soon everyone came to the agreement to establish the supernatural division of the UN under the guise of a standing army of the UN created from the coalition of the founding countries of the UN called as the UNDF,

Thus, humanity began to prepare for its counter-attack,

* * *

**Timeline:**

**1945: Soon after the UN was formed it was brought to attention that humanity was not alone in the world and that something else was lurking in the shadows, an operation to root out the issue was investigated by the governments around the world,**

**1948: It was found out that everything that was believed to be myths and legends was actually real and that many religions around the world did, in fact, exist, to protect humanity from anything that would decide to harm it, the UNDF was created by the founding countries of the UN,**

**1950:Many failed super-soldier projects from across the world were brought out from the mothballs as the entirety of the world governments began to secretly fund the UNDF with enough funds to do everything they could to make it a success,**

**1953: After five years of consecutive trials, the UN was finally able to get the Sages hidden in the mountains of Himalayas to help the UNDF, it was from them that the UNDF finally understood how hilariously outgunned they were when compared to the top dogs of the supernatural world, but thanks to their help, they now had a way to train their soldiers to achieve at least mid-class or high-class levels of strength, this was attained thanks to the unique method of Senjutsu training they created from the 'Vedas' the holy texts from India, this version of senjutsu removed all kinds of negative impacts on the human mind and body caused by regular senjutsu, but as a trade-off, it was much harder to learn and had only half the strength of the regular senjutsu user,**

**1954: Albert Einstein managed to create a secret equation that would allow the UNDF to create weapons empowered with mana, effectively creating DEWs but he did not unveil it to the organization just yet, he had planned to unveil it next year but would soon die just before he unveiled his equation, one of his family members informs the UNDF that Einstein had hidden the formula with a man dressed in strange black cloths that were never seen or heard from after his death,**

**1963: thanks to a breakthrough made by a team of nuclear physicist such as ****Abram Isahakovich Alikhanov****, ****Raja Ramanna, C.V. Raman, Enrico Fermi, ****Chien-Shiung Wu, ****and other such famous people,**** the UNDF found out a way to harness the mana in the atmosphere through artificial means and use it to create a sustained fusion reaction, resulting in the very first nuclear fusion reactors,**

**1970: Another breakthrough done by the same team created the very first working prototype of a cold fusion reactor, this was the starting point for many technologies created by the countries around the world during world war 2 which were mothballed because of power issues to be brought back to the drawing board, It was also during this time that a research done on genetic enhancement discovered a peculiar anomaly in the human genome,**

**1980: The very first prototype battle armor created using cold fusion reactors and Tungsten-Titanium allow created using mana manipulation resulted in the world's first successful powered armor, although it was not much it was still a proof of concept, as it turns out, Tungsten is a very bad conductor of supernatural energies such as mana, demonic energy holy energy, divine energy, chakra,touki and so on, making it a great armor against the supernatural but it also posed a problem to the soldiers trained in Senjutsu because they were unable to use their ability in an armor made from pure Tungsten, thus an alloy of Tungsten-Titanium was created in such a way that the outer layer was covered in tungsten while also having microscopic holes made of titanium which allowed for the flow of ki between the soldiers and the world allowing the usage of senjutsu by the soldier but also providing protection against supernatural attacks,**

**1985: The power armor was refined to a great degree, but this year also marked the beginning of the UNDF becoming a truly capable foe to the Supernatural, it was in this year that the UNDF finally found out who was responsible for hiding the equation created by Einstein before his death, it was one of the sages who was entrusted by Einstein to only reveal the equation when the UNDF proved itself to be truly dedicated to the protection of mankind, thanks to this equation, the UNDF finally began work on DEWs that could potentially cause injuries to Ultimate-class beings,**

**1987:****Osaka University researcher Yoshizumi Ishino and his colleagues created what would later be known as CRISPR, a genetic editing method which utilized this specific family of DNA structures to destroy or edit similar DNA strands, it was thanks to this method that the Super Soldier programs finally took off, within the next year the very first augmented soldier would be created,**

**1988: The Supersoldier program failed as the adult volunteers were incapable of adapting to the genetic augmentation given to their bodies, in desperation, UNDF made one of its very first mistakes, it authorized for the augmentation of unborn children, these children were created by combining the gene pool of the best humanity had to offer all over the world, the fastest athletes, the strongest fighters, the most durable boxers, the smartest of scientists, the greatest of philosophers, the bravest of soldiers, a secret genetic sequence known only as 'The Watson Protocol' was used to activate the recessive gene of the unborn fetus and remove all of its natural inhibitions such as Myostatin inhibition to a certain extent, enabling the buildup of muscle mass without limit to some extent, greatly expanding the Hayflik limit through activating the dormant Telomerase gene sequence, almost doubling or even tripling the average lifespan, a special protein used to increase the fast-twitch fibers in the muscles, making them capable of extreme speeds in short bursts, additionally their bone structures were also altered with mana to make them stronger and more durable than a low-class being, improved reflexes using neuro enhancements, retinal augumentaion for better eye sight and so on, but all of these augumentations gave way to a new problem, the children born in this way were simply unable to keep up with the required energy for keeping all of their augumtetions working, a solution for this issue would not be found for another five years,**

**1993: It was in this year that another breakthrough in the UNDF R&D department took place, the prana furnace was born, the mana furnace was a generator created using an artificial conduit to absorb the mana in the air and condense it until the energy underwent a qualitative change thanks to a classified process resulting in a new energy which was named as 'prana', the conduit itself was encased in titanium graphene alloy which allowed for the device to integrate with the human body without the risk of corrosion and could be used to artificially fuse it with the heart where most of the sentient creatures created their body's energies, this device was used to supply the augmented children keep their augmentations operational, but then a complication occurred where it was found out that the power output created by the prana furnace was large enough to rival the energy reserves of a high-class creature, this combined with the already monstrous senjutsu capabilitits that the children showed, resulted in an army of 500 enhanced human children that were capable of going toe to toe with high-class creatures, not to mention their near limitless potential for growth, it was also in this year that the CIA found out that the supernatural creatures were capable of using hypnosis to make the victim forget about things or directly control them into doing their bidding, they countered it by creating a neural implant that contained its own storage capable of storing information upto 100 Zetabytes of data thanks to a recently discovered magic crystal capable of great storage, the implant was capable of senting a slight electric charge to disrupt the natural bio electric flow in the brain mometarily to forcefully 'reboot' the brain waves of a human being, effectively freeing them from mind control while the foe themselves are caught on video through the eyes of the enhanced and stored directly into the memory unit, making sure that even if the enhanced himself forgets the assailent, the implant would not,**

**2003: The very first offensive action taken by the augmented children, now known as the Nightwatch, the target was a high-class devil who was found to be forcefully converting human women into his peerage just to play with them, he would then kill them off to take back the evil pieces to repeat the same process, the primary target of the UNDF was to kill the devil and take at least one evil piece back to the base for study, the result was a resounding success as the foolish devil was incapable of handling five trained killers on relatively same level as him, the evil pieces were retrieved for study,**

**2005: It was found out that the evil pieces were also made of a similar material as that of the mysterious crystals found by UNDF and used to create the neural implants, a counter for them was created by combining the crystal with a magic formula created by the sages specifically to repel the evil pieces and any other varients that might show up in the future, the crystal was then implanted in the human body near the heart,**

**2008: After many successful missions worldwide, the supernatural community finally started to notice their hunters lurking in the shadows, it was now their turn to be the pray and the humans to be the predators,**

**2010: A strangely high supernatural activity was discovered in a small town in Japan called 'Kuoh', one of the most elite teams in the Nightwatch, the Alpha team was deployed to investigate**


End file.
